The Story of Lord Boromir and Lady Liliana
by Leelah
Summary: The night before Boromir leaves for Rivendell, a scullery maid becomes witness to the great warriors conversation with a Lady. Please read and review!


So then off to Rivendell. Somehow Boromir got the feeling that he would not see his beloved homecountry again, it made his heart tight, but only for a brief moment, as he was Bormir, son of Denethor and the peope of Gondor looked to him in these troubled times. There was no place for weakness or sentiment.

He went to the great hall and looked at the statues of the great kings of Gondor. How he had always wished for their strengh and status. But now that the enemy came forth once more with powers even they didn't posess he still looked at them full of admiration as he had done when he was a little boy, fighting with sticks, imagiing that he was a knight of Gondor.

In the shadow behind a statue he saw something moving, and as it came closer he recognised the figur of Lady Liliana.

She came closer very slowly at first he tried to avoid her gaze, but seeing her in a white dress, maybe even a nightgown, which hung to her figure beautifully he couldn't take his eyes of her.

Her face was the most beautiful, Boromir had ever seen. Her eyes where a dark blue, almost lilac, her features where soft and even. She had a way of walking that showed her silent dignity and virtue. And this crown of golden hair, which fell softly curled to her back, apparently she had already withdrawn for the night, which gave away her foreign origins.

"You are still awake." he stated.

"I could not sleep."

"Why is that?"

She didn't answer for some time.

"I am scared."

He gasped slightly.

"You don't need to be afraid. We have strong and mighty soldiers, our walls and gates are thick, no evil will ever come through them." he said sternly and then he added more softly: "And I will protect you. Until my last breath."

She looked at him with her big violet eyes.

"I am not scared for my own safety."

"No?" Bormir asked softly and took a step towards her.

"No. I am scared something bad will happen to you. I am afraid of never seeing you again."

Her eyes looked as if she would start to cry.

He made a move towards her and wanted to take her into his arms, but something inside him made him stop.

She looked at him sad, and now angry too.

"Sometimes I wish, I was one of you whores."

He gasped.

"If I was one of your whores, you would touch me. You never touch me, you don't come close to me. I wish I wasn't born a lady."

"You shouldn't say that."

"But that is the way I feel."

"It is not what I wish for. As much as I long for your closeness, I wouln't have you any other way. Except..."

"Except for what?" she demanded to know.

"Except for the fact that you are promised to the son of our allie."

He looked at her bitterly.

"If you weren't to be his, you would be my wife before the night was over."

She took a deep breath and then she smiled beautifully.

"So you do like me."

"Like you." he said dismissivly. "I don't like you woman. I love you. And the thought the some run down prince will marry you destroys me."

She shiverd.

"And me. I wish my father never made this promise. I wish prince Abendroth never knew I was still alive after he abandoned me in the fight. I wish I could spend my life with you. Awaiting your return when you ride into battle, praying for you, tending to your wounds, care for you with all my heart and be your Lady."

Outside the dawn was starting to break.

"Promise me we will see each other again. Promise me." she said desperately.

"I promise. If not in this life, then in the next. And then you will me my wife."

With these words he took her hand and kissed it, before they bowed before each other, looked into each other's eyes one last time and Bormir left the hall to meet with his father and brother.

From a distance a chamber maid looked at them with an open mouth. Here he stood, Lord Boromir of Gondor, the strong worrior, who never looked at a woman except to pleasure himself and said tender words to the Lady of the South, who was engaged to be married to the son of the leader of their allies Prince Abendroth.

She went on to tell the story to her children and children's children, of the star crossed lovers and their tragic love, for they never met again.

When the Lady got word of Lord Boromirs death, she jumped to death in her wedding gown, on the very morning of her wedding day, following him into the next life.

...

AN: Did you like it? You didn't? You did? Please tell me all about it in a review!

It would mean the world to me, as it is my first story written in English (not my native language). Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! :)


End file.
